SOMWHERE ONLY WE KNOW
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: ROMERICA, Lovino esta fascinado por amèrica pero no se atreve a decirle, hasta que indirectamente tienen una cita, Roma no desea enamorarse de èl pero la convivencia frecuente le hacen seder a los encantos del rubio, prometo hard, personajes de Hidekaz Himaruya, gracias espero les agrade.


" **SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW"**

CAPÍTULO I

"UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD"

Juntas, reuniones, exposiciones, entre leyes y acuerdos, esa era la vida de una nación. Todo el tiempo había que soportar a esos idiotas que conformaban Europa, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Lovino y aunque odiaba tener que aguantar las discusiones de aquellos bastardos, todo, absolutamente todo valía la pena por una persona en especial, América.

Por alguna razón extraña, el romano había quedado prendado de esa nación rubia parlanchina. Cada que una junta llegaba a su fin era costumbre despedirse de todos estrechando manos y abrazos, como signo de "paz" y "amistad," algo que no existía entre nadie, pero era eso con lo que se conformaba el malhumorado y era esa parte que esperaba en todas la juntas con mucha ilusión y esta no era la excepción.

Al fin, después de mucho tiempo la junta concluyó y empezó la abrazadera hipócrita entre todos, obviamente no iba a verse tan obvio, esperaría el momento justo cuando Alfred estuviese solo y nadie cerca para ir a _"despedirse"._ Así fue como Romano veía que el primer _"imbécil"_ en acercarse a su "malvado América" era Inglaterra y era lógico ya que este fue su hermano, luego siguió _"ricitos de oro"_ Francia y su manera tan obvia de manosear a quien podía, _"el que parece niña",_ china se despidió, _"el que da miedo",_ Rusia golpeando a Alfred, a ese lo detestaba, de ahí _"el otro de los tres"_ Japón de forma alejada se despedía, era el que más le caía bien, pues jamás abrazaba a Jones. Pasaron así todos, hasta el idiota de su hermano Italia, al parecer ya todos al cabo de media hora se habían terminado por ir y ahí fue cuando lo vio solo, sin nadie a la vista, entonces pretendió acercarse, pero en ese instante "el jodido macho patatas" hizo aparición robándose la atención total de aquel rubio, esa que tanto anhelaba pero jamás admitiría.

" _¡Ese grandísimo animal tenía que aparecerse!"_ se dijo en la mente, pues Alemania se estaba robando su momento, algo platicaba con América y por lo que veía ambos estaban feliz hablando, era el fin de su ilusión, esos dos algo se traían y en definitiva jamás se atrevería a competir con él. Dado por vencido se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida, donde ya estaba su hermano esperándolo haciendo sonidos raros pues ya tenía hambre este. El italiano enseguida notó el rostro de su hermano y aunque no dijera nada sabía que algo pasaba.

 **-Ve…¿Qué te pasa?, estas raro-**

 **-Dices tonterías Italia ya vámonos,** _ **andiamo**_ **-**

Justo cuando salía por esa puerta Alfred alcanzo a los gemelos Italianos y había posado su mano en el hombro de Lovino, este algo nervioso por la situación imprevista volteó el rostro para contemplar de cerca a esa nación tan jodidamente encantadora.

 **-¿Te vas sin despedirte Romano?, no sabía que te cayera tan mal-**

 **-No es eso idiota, estabas tan feliz con el macho patatas hablando que no quise estorbar-**

 **-Es cierto, platicaba con Ludwig hehehe por una razón, ya que es** _ **my best friend**_ **-**

 _ **-¿friend?,**_ **¿novio?-** lo dijo sin pensar

 **-Hahahahahahha nou!, mi amigo, él es mas novio de tu hermano-**

 **-Feliciano, ¡oye Italia!, ¿Italia?, donde está mi hermanito, ¡maldición!-** de la nada había desaparecido el hermano de este y Alemania.

 **\- Ya cumplí con mi parte de la ayuda hahahaha-** se aleja del castaño gruñón sacudiéndose las manos

 **-¿Qué? ¿Esto lo planearon?, ¡de eso estaban hablando!, ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Sabes que mi hermano peligra con ese machote!-**

 **-No lo creo, Ludwig quiere a tu hermano, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y tienes una cita con alguien?-**

 **-mmm...-** _"idiota si supieras que quiero una cita contigo"_

 **-¿No tienes a nadie?.** -Pregunto al oír ese silencio muy extraño.

 **-Si tengo, muchos, los italianos somos muy guapos…tsk..-** apretó los puños, ahora se sentía victima de ese par de rubios, uno secuestrándose a su hermano y el otro torturándolo con su cercanía y voz.

 **-Entonces vete…-** lo empujo al tiempo que el salía del lugar. **–Presumido…-**

Se paró a un lado del rubio que esperaba un taxi, lo veía de reojo, _"que buen perfil tiene este idiota, ¿Qué se sentirá besarlo?"_ se cuestionaba internamente.

 **-¿Qué me ves?-**

 **-Lo feo que te ves-**

 **-Jejeje envidioso, ya deseas lo que ves hahahahaha…-** sonrió juguetonamente.

Además de que burlaba de su persona, no podía ser peor, teniéndole así, tan cerca sin poder tocarle un poquito.

 **-América vivo aquí cerca, hay un restaurant cerca también. Pizza y pasta, vino, cerveza…-** hablaba pero no miraba al rubio.

Este al oír lo que comentaba se volteo a verlo y con un leve rubor lo miró **.-¿Estas invitándome a comer?-**

 **-¡¿Yo?!-** quería morirse de vergüenza, parecía que Alfred no era tan idiota después de todo ya que entendió lo que pretendía **\- ¡Claro que no bastardo! Solo que te ves como un perro solitario y pensé que te gustaría venir a comer conmigo. Maldición no me jodas después de que fuiste cómplice de ese fornido.-**

 **-Okey! No grites,…acepto ir…-**

 **-Tsk…-** detuvo el primer taxi que vio y cortésmente le abrió la puerta al rubio, estaba muy emocionado aunque no lo pareciese, tenía una cita con Alfred, ese día había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, el americano entro al taxi notando lo caballero que era este, extraño, pero nada desagradable, le gustaban esos gestos, después de todo tenía un poco de sangre inglesa corriendo por sus venas y loas actos caballerosos le gustaban mucho.

Italia era un lugar bastante lindo, miraba las calles y casas, su gente que de verdad era guapa como lo había dicho Lovino, se quedó mirando al anfitrión un instante, quería descubrir el lado guapo de Roma, al quedarse observando a este se le hizo peculiar esas cejas fruncidas, esa mueca graciosa y sus ojos profundos, había caído en cuenta que si, los italianos eran guapos.

Después de admirar todo lo que veía al fin llegaron al destino, un restaurante pequeño de comida típica del lugar. Lovino se adelantó para guiarlo y Alfred lo siguió a un lado, el lugar era extraño para él en todo sentido, pues se veía elegante, acogedor, nada estresante como los lugares de comida rápida en su casa. Se dirigieron a una mesa donde se sentaron, pidieron la comida y nadie se atrevía hablar, pues Estados Unidos no quería ser grosero ante quien le invitaba a comer, sin embargo algo en el rostro de Roma le llamaba la atención y era ese peculiar rubor que traía en las mejillas.

 **-¿Sucede algo?, ¿te sientes bien?-**

 **-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-**

 **-Estas sonrojado-**

 **-Que dices idiota, no es cierto-**

 **-Bueno…-** bajo tímido la cara y sonrió para sí mismo.

A los pocos instantes trajeron la comida y se pusieron a comer la especialidad de la casa, espagueti a la boloñesa, Alfred fue el primero en no perdonar la comida y apresurarse a deglutir. Lovino pudo admirar un poco aquella parte noble e infantil de su "amor platónico", pudiendo constatar que sin duda ese sujeto podía llegar a romper su burbuja, que era un peligro hacia su persona y sus sentimientos, así que debía mantenerse lejos de él.

 **-Pareciera que no habías comido en semanas-**

 **-Solo no he comido dos horas –**

 **-Increíble, que bueno que no te invitare a otro lugar a salir a comer-**

 **-¿Ibas a invitarme a otro lugar?-**

 **-No tan así, mmm no así como piensas-**

 **-Quiero que me invites ahora, esta comida esta deliciosa, ahora más que nunca quiero que me invites a salir-**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-** titubeó, era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, invitarlo a salir, aunque suponía que Alfred lo hacía solo por la comida, la idea era fantástica, pensó detenidamente pues no quería decir algo estúpido y echar a perder la idea. _**–Bene,**_ **mmm eso, mañana en la noche ¿está bien?-**

 **-Es genial, cambiaré mi vuelo jajaja, si mañana en la noche-**

 **-Pero necesitaras una ropa adecuada, ya que no será cualquier lugar-**

 **-¿Si?, mmm…-**

 **-Bastardo, no te llevaré a un lugar cualquiera-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

Se quedó callado unos instantes, no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la cual tenía pensado llevarle a un lujoso lugar.

 **-Porque tengo ganas de comer ahí y solo van parejas, ir solo sería algo vergonzoso, ya maldito deja de preguntar y solo cállate-**

 **-Está bien-** sonriente se dedico a terminar de comer su delicioso plato italiano de espagueti.

Después de unos minutos ambos terminaron de comer, solo se veían a la cara, de vez en cuando criticaban a alguien para terminar riendo un poco. Se dispusieron a salir del lugar y en las afueras esperaban taxi. –Me dejaras en banca rota si seguido vienes aquí-

 **-¿Estas invitándome a venir seguido aquí?-**

 **-¡No dije eso! ¿Por qué cambias mis palabras?-**

 **-Nada más para hacerlas más interesantes-**

 **-Idiota-**

 **-Tú más-** le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Ahg te odio-** le odiaba por hacerle esos gestos que solo lo atontaban más.

 **-Bueno me voy, ¿Dónde te veré mañana?, ¿Qué ropa debo usar?-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, yo pasaré a buscarte, eres tan torpe que seguro te perderás rubio estúpido y la ropa yo te la daré, no quiero que hagas ridículos-** se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la vista fingiendo indiferencia, la verdad es que con nadie era tan atento.

 **-mmm…okey!-** le hizo ademan de despedida pues ya un taxi había arribado en su señal **–Hotel** _ **Gran Real Villa Italia,**_ **ahí me hospedo-** entró al auto y cerró la puerta, algo en él había despertado, un cierto interés en Roma y una emoción extraña por esa invitación a un lugar más lujoso, no entendía que era, pero si estaba seguro que Lovino era un hombre guapo.

El italiano sureño al ver que ese auto se alejaba sonrió alegre por que tendría una cita con Alfred, esa nación tonta que tanto le gustaba, su sueño hecho realidad.


End file.
